Knansie (Charmed-Reboot)
Knansie was the necromancer who brought Macy back to life when she was a baby. She was vanquished after accidentally breaking the terms of her demonic pact. History Early Life An unknown number of years ago, Knansie made a deal with an unknown demon. This demon granted her eternal youth, and in exchange, she used demonic blood for her resurrection rituals. But this pact had a strange condition (she had no right to attack other demons or half-demons under any circumstances, otherwise the deal would be terminated). She agreed to this condition. Later, Knansie was imprisoned in Tartarus prior to 1990. She was broken out by Marisol Vera who needed her to revive a recently deceased infant Macy. Knansie used demonic blood to achieve this goal and told Macy's parents that after two years they weren't allowed to be a family again or Macy would die again. They followed this demand. Eight years after Macy's resurrection, Knansie's gig was revealed by a witch named Cyd discovered this when she was forced to kill her lover. Knansie laid low with a concealment spell for the next two decades. Knansie found Handy Dandy Snacks and continued to prey on vulnerable people, bringing back their dead loved ones to create more demons, while looking to the rest of the world as a simple cashier. Meeting Macy and Her Doom In January 2019, when Cyd finally revealed the necromancer's deception to two Vera sisters and Parker Caine, Knansie tried to escape. Parker was able to stop her, and in trying to get rid of him, she hit him in his face with a hammer. This blow didn't hurt him in any way, as he used his power. Knansie realized, to her horror, that she had attacked a member of a demonic bloodline, but it was too late and demonic pact had been terminated. She began to age rapidly, while pleading for a second chance, until, with a scream, she crumbled to ashes. Personality Knansie is a manipulative individual who duped countless individuals who wanted their loved ones resurrected. She's not hesitant to kill anyone who she deems a threat as seen with Cyd. Macy believed that Knansie was a genuine person who was being "wrongfully hunted". Physical Appearance Knansie is a heavy set woman with wavy blond hair and blue eyes with a youthful appearance. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells. **'Resurrection:' As a necromancer, Knansie had the ability to bring the dead back to life. ;Active Powers *'Conjuration:' Knansie was able to conjure the Chains of Antioch to bind Cyd. ;Inactive Powers *'Sensing:' Knansie was able to identify a person's soul by smelling the person's body. *'Mediumship:' Knansie was able to consult with spirits. She used this to know the consequences for the resurrections she performed. ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *'Immortality:' Knansie was granted eternal youth through a pact with a demon. By the pact's terms, she would remain young as long as she used demon blood on every person she resurrects in order to turn them into demons. However, if she would attack a demon or half-demon, she will die instantly. Appearances Gallery Knansie dying.jpg Trivia Quotes The Elders despise necromancers. They malign us and spread lies about us and tell people to shun us. And when those in power repeat lies long enough, people start to believe them. Just turn on the news. Resurrection is serious business. I must call forth forces of light and darkness to make it happen. Some beings can't handle it. The balance tips and the being turns dark. References Category:Season 1 Characters (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Charmed-Reboot Guest Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Females Category:Charmed-Reboot Villains Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased individuals Category:Tartarus escapees Category:Killed by Parker Caine